


Naive in Love

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: NU'EST, SHINee
Genre: A Gang Leader and a Runaway Prince, A Gangster and a Prince, Blackmail, Drama, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Gangs, Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Slight Obsession, complicated love, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Choi Minki no longer desired to a be a Prince,he just wanted a normal commoner's life,and once he saw his chance to obtain such a life for himself,he took it...Only for his new world to come crashing about his head,when he meets,JR, an infamously dangerous Gangster,that refuses to ever part from him...





	1. 1|The Escape|1

The palace was busy with the hussle and bussle of the servants preparing for the Crown Prince's banquet. Choi Min Ho, who was the Crown Prince had only just returned from studying aboard in the States. In view of that fact, Minho had yet to actually return to the actual palace for him to greet his Royal family. And very soon, he was to start learning how become the next King of their small kingdom in a proper manner under his father's direction. Which would be an overwhelming feat for anyone.

Minki found himself lucky in this regard, because he was not the Crown Prince. Though, he was the Crown Prince's cousin. And a Prince of noble himself. A fact he felt lacking as he grew up.

He didn't fit in with royal life. It was just not were him. He was not compatible with it. Never had been. He just wanted a normal commoner's life. Despite this fact, his mother wanted him to be something that he was not. Nor would he ever be. Perfect.

Oh how, he was nowhere close to that word. And how his mother made sure he never forgot it. His mother was the reason wny he never really took his time to get to know his cousin. Especially with how much she compares to his dear almost perfect cousin. The Crown Prince.

He hated that the most. He was nothing like his cousin. They two very different people. With very different goals in life. However, Prince Minho was also an only child of the King and Queen like himself. So he indeed understood the amount of pressure everything was on the young Prince.

Being an only child meant that you constantly carried the weight of your parents goals and dreams for you. And never your own. That was one of the reasons why Minki decided to make his escape during the Royal Welcome Back banquet for his cousin.

It was the only chance he would ever have and he was going to take it. He already had a traveling bag filled with his clothes and his backpack was situated with his much needed toiletries. As well as the appropriate paperwork for his new commoner identity and a place to call his own dwellings after he would leave the palace. A place that he already had the keys to inside of his backpack.

He was geared up to go. There was nothing left to doubt. He was really doing it. Tonight. He was leaving royal life and his birth parents behind.

In that knowledge, and with both excitement and elation for what was to come unfolding deep inside of him, Minki made his way towards his current bedchamber. And once he was in there, he stayed there, waiting for the banquet to begin. He was patiently anticipating it.

Therefore, when the banquet finally did commence and the Crown Prince had formally arrived to the palace at long last, Minki made his move. He left the palace through the back way with only his two bags in tow. Dressed like a badly disguised celebrity. All while everyone was too busy welcoming Pince Minho back home. Including his very own parents.

He had a taxi cab awaiting his arrival outside. He got inside of the vehicle with his possessions as guests to the Crown Prince's were still arriving in their expensive cars and limousines. Nonetheless, he pointedly ignored all that, desiring to get out of there fast before his mother realized he was even gone.

He let the cab driver know that he ready to leave and they were gone. He gave him a destination close by where he would actually live. Only because he didn't want his new address known if his mother tried to search him. To which, he knew that she would. He just didn't want it to be an easy search for her.

When they finally arrived to that destination, he hurriedly got out of the vehicle almost unable to contain his unbidden exhilaration. He paid his taxi fee, then waltzed off with his belongings towards his destination. It wasn't long before he found his new abode. He stood in a humble stance before it.

It was a small one bedroom apartment. There was nothing fancy about it. It wasn't even an expensive place, in looks or rental pricing. Besides that, he already paid for a whole two years on the lease. Which would perfectly tide him over until he could actually find himself a job.

Taking of his backpack, Minki retrieved the keys to his apartment after he had walked to the front door. He stuck the key in to the lock and quickly unlocked the door. Immediately after this, he reached out his right hand to grasp the doorknob in the palm of his hand. He twisted the knob with the door slowly opening with his painstaking movements after he had released his hold upon the knob.

Once he stepped inside, he would no longer be Prince Choi Min Ki. He will be known as Ren. Just another regular commoner going about his day to day life.

He entered the small space with his bags in tow to find that it had simply furnished like he had asked for it to be. He shut the door after himself as he took in his surroundings. Tentatively, he explored his new home with deeply curious eyes.

The living room area was small. The kitchen was right next to it. It was tiny in comparison. He moved on towards the back of his apartment where he knew his bedroom and the bathroom could both be found. Upon entry of his bedroom, he placed his bags down on the floor next to the room's door.

The bedroom was a little more spacious than the rest of his apartment, but he was okay with that. A bed, queen in size, sat at the centre of the room. A plain baby blue blanket and sham set draped over the bed.

Ren walked towards his bed and sat down against it. A homy smile now in place over his beauteous face. Yes, this was a nice beginning to his brand new life as a commoner.


	2. 2|The Gangster|2

Kim Jong Hyun was unfortunately a common gangster. Aside from that, he was his gang's leader and he went by the street name of JR. Which was short for Junior Royal. Though was not royalty in the slightest sense. It was just his appellation.

He had gained it right after he had became an official member of his older cousin's gang. The Imperials. As the next in line to rule, he had to have the word royal within his street denomination, because his cousin was grooming to be the Imperials next leader. After he was to leave the gang and the gangster life behind him once he finally married the love of his life.

Right afterwards, he took over the leader's position with no complaints from the other members of the gang. Not that he or his cousin either cared about their opinion on the gang's leadership transition since the gang had been founded another member of their family to be a place for the unwanted, the outcasts, and the misfits of their area.

Nevertheless, JR was bored with this life. Not that it wasn't a good one. He just needed a little more thrill within it. He wanted it, even if he had to chase after. And most definitely will. The sensation is burning beneath his excitable flesh.

Taking mind off such thoughtd like those for right now, he focused his attentions on his surroundings. He was outside. Alone. Standing at one one of his close friend's apartment door.

The bright rays of the sun gleamed over the tops of the many houses and apartment buildings that lined the street. Suddenly, a cold gust of wind chilled the atmoshpere. On the street sat a stop sign. The sign is illuminated under the blazing sunlight. The letters are spray painted over in black with the word go. It was meant to be a prank. So in lieu of that, it was a very trivial one and not really worth ever being mentioned again.

That's when he hears the soft pitter-patter of determined footfalls behind him. So he turned around to see who it was. And before was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

It was a young boy with a slender frame. This boy had catlike almond shaped caramel brown eyes, a perfectly set nose, and the most luscious rose pink lips to ever be found on a guy. His hair was a dark shade of burnt umber brown and his skin where it showed benight the hoodie he wore was a milk white porcelain.

Instantaneously, he had found what he had been seeking for a very long time. On the other hand, it confounded and bewildered him at the same time. The idea of desiring someone so severely, that it starts to hurt him deep down inside, never occurred to him before. At least not until his eyes laid sight of a young deity among the mere residents of the mortal realm.

He like a perverse demon as he hungrily craved the boy's soft milky skin to be underneath his the tips of his own fingers. He wanted his tear-welling caramel orbs to be looking up at his own as he possessed him. And he longed-for that naturally rose pink mouth of his to be pressed against his own in deep passionate caress of their joined lips.

He yearned-for the boy to hold closely to him whilst he gave in to his every desire using his undefied sylphlike body. Those desires ached to be fulfilled, to the point that he hungered to take the boy right there on the sidewalk of the public neighborhood street.

He shook his head of these thought, forcing himself to clear his mind. He had to get a handle on himself. Take this in steps. Or he wouldn't be able to properly catch the young boy off guard. Which he was very good at. He had already made up his mind about the outcome of this situation. The boy would be his. He just didn't know it yet.

His eyes observed the boy as he continued on his merry way. It took him a bit to realize that he had actually been trailing behind his little deity. To spite that, he did not care as he watched the beautiful boy walked up to one of the small made apartments further down the street.

His eyes were locked on to his every move whilst the boy unlocked the apartment door to head inside of it. For that reason, he did not want to see him go inside, so he stopped him when he decided to speak, "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

JR inwardly rejoiced at the shocked little yelp his voice elicited from in between the boy's plush pink lips, before the pretty creature turned around to address him with the cute tilt of his head when he actually begins to speak to him, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

JR says back in response, "You still haven't answered my question. Who. Are. You?"

And the beautiful boy replies, finally giving him a name, "My name's Ren and I just moved in to the area yesterday."

"Is that so?" JR says with a bit of scepticism within his tone when hears the name that the boy gives him. He knows damn well that Ren was nowhere close the boy's name. Even if he never said a word of it. He was good at distinguishing aliases from real names of the people around him. He had to be in life he was leading.

The boy- Ren answers him again, this time in an uncaring manner as he glared at the other male, "Yeah, it is. I want to know if the fact that I live here now annoys you or something?"

"And why would you ever assume something that, Ren?" came JR's sarcastic remark as he chortled in comeback.

Ren grimaced at him when he spoke, arms crossed over his chest while he assessed him, "Because you're acting like you are apart of the neighborhood watch or the police force with all of this questioning you've been doing."

"I can tell you that I am far from ever being apart of either of those mundane asinine agencies." JR scoffed in disbelief at the absurdity of what the boy was even saying. Him, an officer of the law? That was really laughable. It was ludicrous even.

Ren huffed in counter, voice partially mocking the other male, "Oh, in that case, what agency are you apart of?"

"If I told, you're peaceful life would never be the same. Then again, meeting someone like me has already brought change in to your mediocre and mundane little life." JR retorted darkly, a serious frown set against his face whilst he speaks.

Ren asked, a perfect eyebrow quirked up in question, "Am I really supposed to believe something like that?"

JR said, getting them off the path the conversation was starting to drift them, with much ease, "I think we're getting completely off track, Ren. Because aren't you supposed to ask me for my name in turn?'

"I suppose so. May ask you what your name is, good Sir?" Ren spoke once again after he dropped his arms back at his side, ready to get this whole conversation over with. He just wanted get inside of his apartment and order some Chinese takeout for his dinner for the evening. He did not want to be bothered by this rude stranger any longer.

And like a shot, JR smiled when he graciously made his riposte to the beautifully stupefied boy, "JR, your future Boyfriend..."


	3. 3|The Risk|3

Ren's face was burning red with his blush. By now, it was nighttime and he was sitting in his living room on his sofa in front of his coffee table and in front of his TV. His legs were pressed in close against his chest with his arms wrapped around him them and his head was resting in place over his knees.

The TV was muted on some random romantic drama. Though, right then, he truly didn't care about that at the moment. His fast beating heart was the only sound thumping loud and boisterous within his own ears for him to even really care about it or take notice of it.

No, his problem was solely focused on one Mr. JR. He couldn't believe that the jerk had the audacity to say something as crazy as that to him. The latter had deserved the slap he had given him right before he had turned tail and ran in to the safety of his apartment.

He had never locked a door so fast in all of his entire life. And he was born in to a royal line for goodnes sake! It was completely absurd as it was wholly funny. Alas, for him it was.

From this time forth, Ren would make sure that he avoided seeing or ever meeting the overbearing male regardless of the cost involved in doing so. His boyfriend? Yeah right! As if he would ever allow that to be. Or like if the royal family would ever allow that to be.

It was bad enough that he had escaped the palace to live among the common people. Aside from that, for him to have a male lover on top of all of that as well, just meant that he was solely asking for his death. Not to mention the fact that his mother would make sure to do the job herself.

He outwardly sighed, grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of the soft, and turned off the TV. He stood up from the sofa, stretched his body out with a small exhausted yawn and made his way out of his living room area to enter his bedroom. He bustled around his bedroom in order to prepare himself for bed. He found a large pink t-shirt that a few sizes too big on him and a clean white pair of briefs to wear to bed.

He took his clothes with him in to the bathroom and prepared a wam shower for himself. He undressed after he had place his bed garments on the bathroom's countertop. As per usual, he got in to the shower and washed himself pristinely off.

Once he was done showering, Ren got out and then dried himself off with the fluffy lush cotton made towel that he had set on the towel rack. Afterwards, he got dressed for bed. As usual, he brushed his teeth and then his hair. Washed and cleansed his face, before he left the bathroom to enter his room once again with dirty clothes and towel in his hand.

He threw in the laundry basket by the bathroom's door. He was very tired. Therefore, on sluggish feet, he walked over to his bed. He peeled back the blanket, climbing on to the bed graciously for the night. After he laid his head upon his pillow and had the blanket over his person, he was out like a light until the early rays of morning awoke him the very next day.

He sat up in his bed completely well rested. Ready to start the day. He got out of his bed and got himself prepared for the day, because was going to find himself a job.

His excitement at the prospect of having a completely normal day to day commoner's life was high. He was practically giddy about it. So much so, that when he left the apartment that morning, he hadn't even fixed himself any breakfast as a result of that.

He merely stepped outside to lock the front door to his home with excited exaltation, only for that to all change at the mere sight of the last person he ever wanted to see. One JR the busybody. He let out a resigned huff and a annoyed sigh in acknowledgement of the other male when he began to walk away from his apartment.

He wanted to ignore the ill-bred and ill-mannered schmuck entirely. So he did. For a time.

However, the indecent jerk still found it within himself to trail behind him as he walked onwards and continued to disregard his imperious presence. He rolled his eyes in irritation of the male's unwavering persistence. He couldn't understand why the untoward interloper was still following behind him.

Ren ceased walking once the other male began to speak to him, "My sweet Rennie-Ren Ren, where are we heading off to today?"

Ren stated, his voice underlined with constrained venom as he turned to face him, a grimace in place over his facial features, "I am not your sweet Rennie-Ren Ren and where I am going is none of your business. Now is it, good Sir?"

JR cheekily smiled, taking in the clear agitation that he gleefully roused with the other male, "Like I told you before, I am JR, your precious boyfriend. Besides that fact, wherever you go, I go."

Ren scoffed out back at him with the tilt of his head to showcase his complete disapproval of the other male's words, "As if. I don't have a boyfriend and if I ever did get one, it will never be you."

JR chortled darkly in retort, before he turned away from the other boy and walked off finally leaving him to his lonesome, "And I shall show how wrong you are, Ren. Because you will be mine... whether you come to realize that fact on your own or not..."

Face full of shock and befuddlement and openmouthed, Ren watched the departing form of JR's back disappear down the street after he had spoke such discourteously domineering words to him. In contrast to that, as suddenly as those expressions had came over his face, they were gone. He had managed to gather his wits about himself once again.

He had a goal. And that was to get himself a job. So he did just that. The place to which he had found employment was a nifty little cafe not that far off from his neighborhood. He liked it well enough, that is. It was the perfect place for a novice like him to start.

He was hired as a part-time waiter for the evening shift there. And he would start the job a week from the day he was employed. He was full of fulgent exhilaration. Why would he not be, when he was going to be making his own way in life without the help of his royal bloodline's influence? He was going to officially be taking care of his own person from now on.

Elated at his completed endeavour, Ren made his way back home blithely. Grand titillation within his every footfall. In spite of that, when he was only a few mere steps away from his apartment, he ceased all movement. His mind wandered back upon what JR had said to him so dictatorially.

There was no absolute way in hell that he would ever accede or gratify the other in his clear buffoonery. He would never be his no matter what he had said. Or what he may try and do for that matter. JR will never ever be his boyfriend. At all!

Brushing aside his thoughts of the blustery jerk, Ren finally walked up to his apartment. He took out his keys, unlocking the door in order for him to step inside. He closed the door right behind him, the put the lock back in place afterwards.

Before long, he was on his new routine of preparing himself for bed. The deep chasm of sleep slithering in to his drained body. So on slow and apathetic feet, he made his way over to his bed and climbed in it for the night. It wasn't long before he was inscrutably wakeless in the reaches of sleep.


End file.
